The present invention relates to container baskets, and more particularly for snackfood use in which a primary substance, such as French fried potato strips, are dispensed with an associated secondary substance such as a portion of catsup as a condiment.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a container basket assembly by which the two substances may be dispensed as an associated twosome, unitarily for convenience of carry and use, yet kept separate until each piece of the primary foodstuff is to be used.